Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{49}{70}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 49 and 70? $49 = 7\cdot7$ $70 = 2\cdot5\cdot7$ $\mbox{GCD}(49, 70) = 7$ $\dfrac{49}{70} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 7}{ 10\cdot 7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{70}} = \dfrac{7}{10} \cdot \dfrac{7}{7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{70}} = \dfrac{7}{10} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{70}} = \dfrac{7}{10}$